Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{5}-1\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {1} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{6}{15}-\dfrac{5}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{1}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{1}{15}$